3 is a Crowd
by bluelily3
Summary: Looks like Bulma is having her cake and eating it too! Does Yamcha know? Does Vegeta care? ONE-SHOT


He was behind her, hands clenched tight on her hips, sweat dripping. She had come already in several hard spasms, but he was just playing along for now. She's only ever been with one other man, but Vegeta could hold out much longer than she'd ever thought was possible. Sometimes she was almost insulted, wondering what else he was thinking about while he rammed relentlessly into her. Like right now.

"Woman." He was only slightly out of breath.

"What?" She asked, lazily.

"That boyfriend of yours is here." She could hear an evil chuckle in the word "boyfriend".

"What the hell? Where?" She tried to get up so she could look at him, but his weight was pressed on her too much.

"Vegeta…" She wiggled. "God...where is he?" But the prince only continued to chuckle. Then, to her delight, (and mingled horror) she felt him get harder, and now he was moving faster. He was still laughing under his breath as he continued to pull in and out violently. She felt a new spasm begin in her, and she surrendered to the feeling. But she couldn't stop thinking about Yamcha. What would he do if he heard them? Was this room even soundproof. She wasn't sure if it was. Was the door even locked. Knowing Vegeta, she was 90% sure it wasn't. He just didn't give a damn about personal things. He was kind of an animal that way.

He was grunting now, and she knew he was close.

"Bulma…"

She cried out, loving the feeling of him calling her name.

"Hey! Woman!" His tone startled her. So he had been trying to ask her a question.

"What?" She was starting to get annoyed with this strange man.

"Are you…" He was panting hard. "Still...fucking him?" There it was again, that evil laughter hidden behind the words. She knew beyond a doubt that he was smiling.

"Oh god, Vegeta…" She said it in a sexy way to hide her thoughts. But he wouldn't be detoured. She felt his breath on her neck, and then a bite on his shoulder.

"You twisted woman…" He moved faster. This was turning him on.

"You are, aren't you? Heh…" He grabbed her, sudden and fierce.

"He's out there, right now. I can feel his ki. He's only two bedrooms away."

"Vegeta, stop."

But he didn't stop. He went faster. And now he was being louder than normal. The bastard was doing it on purpose. Which each push she could here him whispering to himself.

"Tell him...you are...my woman… You are mine…" He said this a couple more times until she spasmed and he came right after her with a roar. His muscles relaxed, his hands leaving her hips, and then she felt him collapse on top of her. He was panting into her ear, and that wicked chuckle was back again. She flipped over, feeling his body allow her the movement. He rolled on his side, then pulled her close.

"I hope he heard that." He whispered.

"Vegeta, you are so… this room is soundproof anyway." She still wasn't sure if it was, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of ruining it. He let out a sigh.

"Damn your technology." But he only sounded mildly disappointed. He lay for a minute. (Oh, god, he's listening, she thought) Then his eyebrow arched and he took her into his arms tightly. His skin was so wet and hot and she fell into his kiss. He kissed her with a purpose, and she knew it was a wicked one. But she let him. For some reason, she didn't even care if they were caught. She didn't care at all.

Until the door slid up. Until he was standing there. Bulma ripped her lips away from Vegeta's and she could feel his teeth hanging on fiercely. She could almost taste blood, but she didn't care when she saw Yamcha's face.

"Oh, god… Yamcha."

"B-Bulma?" His voice was so quiet, she could barely hear it. Vegeta's mouth quirked into that nasty smile. His dark eyes shone. With infinite casualness, he rolled away from Bulma. He lay there, his body sprawled out, his intentions very clear. Yamcha could see everything. Even his legs were lazily spread, his limp manhood glistening with what they had done only seconds ago.

"Why, hello Yamcha. Nice day, heh?" It was the middle of the afternoon. Probably why he had come looking for Bulma. He had no idea she would be here. With Vegeta. Burning the daylight hours away with a few good fucks. Who would know that?

He cleared his throat purposefully.

"I think you have the wrong room. Bulma's room is that way." Cockily, he pointed down the hall with a firm jerk of his finger. His eyes were still casually, but there was a burn behind them that Bulma didn't like. "She's my woman now." went unsaid in the heavy air.

Yamcha stood there for a moment, his mouth forming both of their names, but no sound came out. He swallowed hard a few times, and she could see his was shaking.

"Yamcha…" But he turned on his heel quickly, and stalked away. As soon as he was around the corner, Vegeta flopped down on the pillows and started laughing maniacally.

"Vegeta! You are such a fucking asshole!" Bulma swatted at him, and he let her hit him. She knew she could never inflict pain on him.

"You know…" He continued to laugh. "I think he was a little turned on!"


End file.
